The Great Reconstruction
by RetroFireFly56
Summary: What if he escaped the crown? What if that escape lead him to Earth in the middle of the saiyan saga?


**AN: Ever wanted to know what would happen if Broly became a z-fighter? Well, read, review and find out.**

* * *

><p>It was in the depths of space when a person couldn't tell their heartbeat from the sound of space debris beating the outside their tiny, enclosed pod that they realize just what the term <em>alone <em>meant.

When the only scenery for days was the glow of stars as they warped past at break neck speeds and the reflection in the glass that was the only company for what seemed to be an eternity.

When the cold became welcoming because it was the only thing to keep the thoughts of death out of the mind.

Only then did he ever understand the meaning of solitude.

He had escaped his father and his pernicious plan to ruin his life and constrict his powers into stability for his use alone, only to find the lonesome wilderness of space stretched out before him in an endless purview of stars and the dangers that lurk in the darkness. His coordinates were made in urgency and a fluster of anger as he narrowly surpassed his almost certain fate as a living puppet with his father as the puppet master. The only thought was to escape. To abandon the only family he had ever known in his life of roughly eighteen years.

To start a new.

A galaxy came into view finally, its milky white presence a beacon for him to come into it and create the life he wanted. Its stars and planets were copious and positively brewing with life about its radiant body. He halted his breath, crossed his arms, and hoped that this would be the end of his lone voyage, and if not he would make it so. Too long had he been alone with no food, water, or anything else he needed to sustain his life. Too long had he been in darkness that shrouded him everywhere he went, tormenting him with memories of insanity. Now was his time to pursue the unthinkable option of freedom that had for so long eluded him .He pressed an assortment of buttons before him, hoping them to be correct, and almost on queue his computer selected the perfect destination for him to run about and stretch his legs after so long cramped inside of a tiny shuttle.

"Destination: Earth. Estimated arrival time: Three hours."

They had held their own as long as they could, but the saiyans were more powerful than they had ever imagined. Yamcha lay dead in the crater created by the fiery eruption from one of their disgusting pets and the bald, hulking saiyan named Nappa had made quick work of Chiouzu and Tien. Piccolo was the only thing standing between him and young Gohan who had been roughed up enough to manage a few good scrapes and bruises along his little body, and he had been taken down soon afterwards. Krillin stood firm but shaken as he stared down the bald one, his seemingly limitless strength silently intimidating the young Z-fighter. Their vigor had wilted as a rose in winter, and their want to survive was quickly waning as they realized that no matter the training they had within the past year, they were no match for these two monsters who meant to take over Earth. Vegeta, the one that they had yet to fight, had issued a three hour long pause by which to wait for the one named Kakarot. Two hours and fifty five minutes had passed, and still the young hero was yet to be seen. With their waiting period coming to an end, they two remaining heroes feared the worst.

Vegeta held a haughty smile upon his face, arms crossed in triumph, and head tilted back as he realized that Kakarot was going to be a no show.

"Times up," he laughed. Just after doing so, his scouter exploded into a mess of wire and electricity just as an unidentified pod was barreling towards Earth and breaking the atmosphere. Vegeta drew back in shock, grabbing everyone's attention, even those he had fought against. "What in blazes? W-was that… Kakarot?! No… No that couldn't be!"

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Asked Nappa who bore the same look of concern on his features.

Vegeta stood, mouth agape and barley able to utter the words, "I… I just got a power reading of over 500,000 and it was still climbing when my scouter exploded!" He barely breathed as he trembled in fear of what was to come.

It was nothing like he had ever felt. Not even Frieza was comparable to this extraordinary strength. Could it be Kakarot, he wondered? Surely no low class saiyan could ever be comparable to such an mind boggling sensation of power. But what if it was? What on Earth would he do if it was? And if it wasn't then what sort of powerful being would they be up against or with?

"Hey look at that!" Yelled young Gohan as another saiyan pod came into view over the ocean, barreling at speeds even greater than the first three they encountered and leaving a fiery trail of atmospheric debris behind it.

Krillin trembled at the sight, "Oh great, that's exactly what we need, more saiyans!"

Puzzled, Nappa turned to Vegeta and asked, "I don't think we sent for back up, did we Vegeta?"

Vegeta spat, "No. No one I know has that sort of power level except Frieza and I doubt that he would be as diligent to take such a weak planet into his own hands."

"Then what…. What was it?" Nappa stuttered.

An idea popped into Gohan's mind, spreading a gleeful smile across his face, "Maybe it's my dad!" He yelled, as he tossed his little hands into the air. Krillin quickly accepted his idea.

"Yeah that's got to be Goku! Man did he get strong!" Krillin added, the haughty smile spreading over his face this time. "Man you guys are in trouble now!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and glared back at them, "Don't flatter yourself only an elite saiyan warrior would ever have the chance of achieving levels anywhere remotely close to that," he huffed, then was plagued by an idea that he didn't want to fathom, "Unless…" he started, he wide black eyes staring across the horizon where the pod was sure to land. "No… no that can't be."

"Can't be what, Vegeta?"

"Nothing, Nappa," Vegeta barked. "I'm going to go have a look at this are you coming or not?"

Soil felt sweet beneath his feet that had for so long had nothing but sheets of metal between them and oblivion. He emerged from his shuttle as the sun would at the start of a new day, the light of day gleaming and bouncing off of the light in the pod, making him appear as nothing but a black shadowy figure as he emerged from the crater. Dilation occurred immediately, making him bring his hand over his brow to prevent all harmful rays from damaging his vision that had grown accustom to the darkness of space. In the place of stars was a plateau of green living grass that was yet to be destroyed or harmed. A sight that he does not see all too often. Otherwise beautiful, he saw the innocence of this planet and mocked it with a laugh that sounded of evil and madness mixed into a boiling concoction. As far as he was concerned innocence was a sort of weakness and of all things he despised, feebleness was at the top of the list of things that needed to be destroyed. He needed the exercise, the pleasure of watching trees splinter from a purifying fire and buildings be eradicated by a swoop of his mighty hand. His black hair stood on end, his smirk highlighting his face as he prepared to ascend and make quick work of the landscape before him.

"Hey Vegeta, we got a runt over here!" He heard the gruff voice of an older male mock him. Quickly he turned around and sneered at the half nude, overly muscular dope of a saiyan standing behind him in an offensive stance. He then turned completely, his tail flickering excitedly behind him and found in his sight that his man was also a saiyan.

"Stand down, Nappa. He's no threat to us," Vegeta intervened as he descended from the air and landed on the grass close to his comrade. He then smirked at Broly who held a face of upmost unconcern for their presence. "Fool with him if you want Nappa, but I'm going to keep searching for the real threat."

"Yeah whatever you say," laughed Nappa as Vegeta left them to hunt what he thought to be the real threat. "Hey tooth pick! I'm going to break you in half!" Derided the saiyan who was ignorant to what he was stepping into. Broly grinned. He was about to have too much fun.

Nappa began his assault with a throaty yell and thrust himself into the air, speeding at the young saiyan who stood still awaiting his assailant. His power was so insignificant, so pathetic, that Broly didn't even find it necessary to attempt an evasive maneuver or even counter Nappa's attack. A smile of deviousness spread across his face as Nappa's thick fist connected with his nose, sending reverberating shockwaves of agony all down his arms and even thrusting him backwards a foot or so. Nappa landed on the soft grass with a heavy thud, his broken hand pulsing with damaged nerves and blood leaking out of his opened knuckles. Petrified were his muscles that grew heavy with the most unusual feeling of cowardice as the man that he had just imprudently dubbed a 'tooth-pick' loomed over him now, his tail flickering from side to side. He was not much more than a black shadow above him now, but as Nappa laid his curious and uneasy eyes upon this stranger's tail, he felt the knot in his stomach harden even more so.

"Y…y… you're saiyan?" He mumbled just before Broly proceeded to jab a hard, metal boot into his ribs, flipping Nappa over and away a distance of ten feet. Blood spewed out his mouth accompanied by a hoarse scream of pain.

"I am Broly," he said as he ascended into the levels of a super saiyan.

Nappa was dumbfounded, his blood reddened mouth slightly opened as Broly was upon him once again, only this time he rested his boot on his sternum, testing the softness of Nappa's broken ribs once or twice before he slowly began to press down onto his lungs and heart. Bones cracked and collapsed, piercing organs and other vitals as a sinister method of torture. Nappa's fingers dug into the grass as he screamed for help and mercy underneath Broly's boot. The super saiyan laughed in response to his pleas, only stopping when the opposing saiyan could no longer find it in himself to scream. Nappa's eyes turned a milky white, drool and blood seeping out of his mouth. He was barely alive when Broly ceased. His cognitive faculties gone almost entirely. Broly stepped away from the half corpse and reached out a hand to the saiyan, acting as if he were planning on helping him up. In falling for his act, Nappa mustered up enough strength to lock hands with him, only to find this would be his final, grim mistake.

He was launched into the air without effort, and with no strength to fly and escape, was exposed to the fiery wrath that was Broly's energy enveloping him in a green shroud of death.

He was dead in milliseconds.

His thirst for destruction temporarily satisfied, Broly went on the search for food and water, leaving the murder scene for the grassy plateau before him. Vegeta, who had not yet learned to seek power without a scouter, was still busying himself with locating the source of the intense power level and had run into Goku in the process. Now, the two squared off in a desolate wasteland far away from anyone or any living thing.

"I see I've found you, Kakarot and now that you're standing before me, I know for a fact that that power level didn't belong to you," Vegeta snickered with arms crossed. He was adjacent to Goku upon a high formation of rock, and still his arrogant smile was no less visible.

"So that wasn't you either, huh?" Retorted Goku who shared a bit of relief with the saiyan prince; however, that extraordinary power source was still on the loose and sooner or later it would rear its head. Goku hoped that it wouldn't be any trouble or he feared he may not be able to do anything about it.

Vegeta showed a slight distaste for his comment, "Smart words for a low class wretch."

"Ah, really? Well it's about time someone showed you what the 'low-class' are capable of," answered Goku grudgingly as he took his aggressive stance and awaited Vegeta to initiate warfare.

The prince did so, and brutally, yelling as he did so, "I will make you regret your birth, Kakarot!"

The two went at each other, their fists coming within centimeters of each other as their combat progressed into the air. Yells of fury, fists, feet and an assortment of other limps jabbed and hindered movement at times, and yet all seemed so extraordinarily precise that it was difficult for them to fathom them achievements of the other. It was like fighting the reflection in the water. All offensive attacks seemed useless and the defensive ones of each person equally so. It was infuriatingly exciting for each, though Vegeta was on the slow path to becoming absolutely livid. Low class saiyans were not meant to be so skilled in combat, and as they progressed, kicking and gouging in mud and blood, he began to wonder if somehow Kakarot had been that the source of that power level and was hiding it. The prince's anger elevated, his annoyance with the entire conundrum slowly driving him mad. He halted the fight, his breathing brisk and accelerated.

"You, show me your true power!" He demanded from Goku. "I command it! No more holding back!"

_Wow, this guy isn't kidding around, _Goku thought to himself. "Okay, but I warn you. I won't be going easy on you any longer!" He then paused and spread his feet out just as a preparation to ascend. "Kaioken!" He screamed, his entire persona being engulfed in a red sort of aura spontaneously.

The speed it took in connecting his fist with Vegeta's jaw was as unconceivably fast as it was hard and precise. Vegeta barreled across the landscape, wind and sand being whirled into a tornado of stinging, blistering pain that cut him as he collided and dug into a rock formation that was jutting out of the landscape. He expelled his fury in the form of energy that splintered the rock in a glorious display of inner strength and deadly force. Fury roared in his throat and wore his patience down to a thread. The fight was over as far as he was concerned. This planet's fate was sealed despite the consequences he would suffer under Frieza when returned from this mission.

He assaulted Goku again, but this time only slightly before the two came to verbal blows once or twice more and he ascended into the sky, his full intention to reveal his ultimate move to the lower class saiyan.

"Now Kakarot, say goodbye to your precious planet!" Yelled the prince with full fury as he gathered energy for his finishing move. "Galick Gun!"

Goku prepared to retaliate, his adrenaline throttling through his veins as he prepared to counter the potentially deadly blow to Earth with the Kamehameha. His hands moved as swift and graceful as a flowing river, his very essence the heart of it and its strength that began to be visible in the palm of his hands. He had the fate of Earth on his shoulders now and he couldn't afford to collapse under it.

"Ka….me….ha….me….HAAA!" He bellowed as he initiated his counter attack, clashing it with the purple wave of Ki and energy from Vegeta. It was then when he felt the excruciating pressure of Vegeta's full power fall upon him as he struggled to keep it from crashing down on him. "Kaioken…times…. Five!" He screamed, his inner strength pushing through the weight of Vegeta's power off of him, and sending the prince yelling in dismay through the clouds `as he was being pushed by the combined energies of himself and Goku.

Goku collapsed, his power drained.

"Phew," he breathed. "Man that was one heck of a battle."

Little did he know it was far from over.

Vegeta came back with a burning vengeance suffocating his better judgment, startling Goku back into a defensive stance, but the prince had something far more sinister than fair gameplay up his sleeve. He devised to ascend to his ape form under the impression of a false moon as he found that the Earth's natural moon was missing from orbit, and as he began to do so he thought he caught the hint of a tall, shadowy figure standing inert in the dormant, battle scarred wasteland maybe a half a mile away. Its presence was ominous for the prince, and held dark grip on him as he stared at it. There was almost the feeling that it was staring back, observing him as he observed it. The prince spat, closed his eyes and shook her head in disgust at the thought. When he opened them again, the figure was gone but he, as well as Goku, who sensed the intense power was unnerved. Without further disturbance though, he proceeded as planned. His sly smile returning to him as the false moon began to glow rapidly in his hand, almost large enough to be thrown within a few seconds. Goku prepared himself both mentally and as well as he could physically.

"Now, Kakarot, witness the true power of a saiyan elite in its most pure form," taunted Vegeta as he launched the glowing sky orb into the heavens, its false impression of the moon taking effect almost immediately.

"Oh man, I may be in over my head here," Goku panted as the first fist slammed down on the Earth before him, followed by a barrage of other melee attacks as Vegeta's deepened voice gargled in laughter at him.

"What's the matter, Kakarot? Running for your life?" Vegeta taunted again as he destroyed a pillar of Earth and watched Goku bounce from rock to rock to avoid the landslide.

Just as he was upon him, Goku felt his air become restricted by the ape's presence and as a cunning escape plan, initiated a daring attack, "Solar flare!" He yelled as the blinding light blackened Vegeta's vision, then made it swirl in an assortment of different colors before he could regain it after almost a minute of blinding pain.

"Damn you Kakarot!" He swore, when he could see again. "I'll make you pay for that!"

Then, a catastrophic blast of concentrated energy came from his mouth, destroying everything in its path. Goku narrowly escaped it, his hair being singed as a reminder of how close he came to it and death once again. Vegeta became enthralled from Goku's close call, and just as he was preparing another attack of similar qualities, he felt the distinct pain of a tug on his tail pulling him in the opposite direction. Too large to look over his hulking shoulder, and the pull to swift for him to do so anyway, he hit the ground chin first and began to watch the world swirl in a brilliant display of clay brown and sky blue. He couldn't stop it, the force of the gravitational pull left his limbs limp and unable to cooperate fully. A yell of aggravation ripped itself from his throat, carrying over the dusty plateau and into Goku's ears. If whoever had a hold of his tail had not let go, Vegeta feared that he may have pulled it out completely, but not as he was rocketing towards a random point he almost wished it had. The size and mass of this form could not take tumbling lightly, and as he did so, he felt bones and ligaments snap under the pressure his weight was putting on them. As he stopped rolling, laying sprawled out on his stomach as his final position, he saw his space pod just in front of him and thought to climb into it if he were not in such a large disposition.

"I've always wanted to see this," he heard a gruff voice laugh just over him. "A so called elite, at my mercy," it laughed again, then descended and stood on the cracked armor of Vegeta's back. "Now, let's see how you like the feeling of pain and fear. "He grabbed hold of his tail again and pulled even harder than before, holding his foot at the base so it would add pressure onto the nerves that connected tail to spine, therefore causing it to be more painful. The full intent was to pull it out as slowly and painfully as possible. An easy task for a super saiyan.

Vegeta yelled in agony, "Agh, stop that!" Nerves became severed and strained as the muscle that connected the two parts became ripped and strained. For a saiyan, it was the worst pain imaginable. Seemingly, it took hours to pull the tail out, though Broly was doing it slowly on purpose, but as it came out Vegeta felt nothing other than relief.

He shrunk back into normal form, his hands quaking with pain and his mind just relieved that the worst part was over. Broly remained above him, one foot planted on his back and firmly so he would not escape to his pod and stared down with a glorious smile. He had the prince of saiyans pinned, the only reminder of King Vegeta was underneath his boot and as he realized he didn't truly even need to expand his power to super saiyan level for it, he laughed. His hair flashed back to black as he fell into his resting state again and took his foot off of Vegeta if only to kick him in the ribs again and watch with glee as the prince coughed up red blood. Broly crossed his arms again, allowing Vegeta to come within a foot of his space pod, only to kick him away from it once more if only to toy with him. Once he believed he had enough, he lifted his arm, a green orb of energy being illuminated in it, and aimed it at the prince who watched in horror as his death awaited to consume him.

"Hey, that's enough," said a battered Goku on the edge of a cliff. "Let him go."

Broly growled, "Says who?"

"I did," Goku retorted.

The sky had changed since the confrontation with Vegeta had started, Goku noticed soon after he began to confront Broly as well, and as he peered into the horizon, he noticed a barrage of, thankfully small, meteorites barreling towards Earth. Their cause was Broly and the saiyans who had made a path and holes in the atmosphere due to their pods gashing clear ways through the ozone layer and allowing these tiny formations of space rock to penetrate without much problem. Broly glared at Kakarot, trying to diffuse the subtle likeness of his face to a memory well placed within him, slowly. He grew angry as it came into view, and as his attention was off of Vegeta, the prince fled the scene. His space pod kicked up wind and dirt, alerting the saiyan to his departure and infuriating him. Broly whirled around, ignorant to the meteorites that were heading towards him at break neck speeds, but failed to catch the pod in time before it sped back into the depths of space.

He yelled in fury. The only chance to exact his revenge upon the royal family had slipped just out of his fingers.

He began to ascend into super saiyan levels again, his power shaking the world around him. His eyes closed and his laugh echoed throughout the land. Little did he know that everything was about to change dramatically.

And one lone space rock was all it took to do it.


End file.
